


Who is Iruka Umino?

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Kakashi waits for the name of his soulmate to appear on his skin.(name of your soulmate appears on your skin on a certain birthday AU)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Who is Iruka Umino?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is super short. Sorry. Brain isn't too creative today.

Kakashi was sitting in the garden of the Hatake compound. Waiting. It was his 18th birthday. The name of his soulmate was supposed to appear on his skin at some point today. He was starting to believe that the universe didn’t think he deserved a soulmate. The sun was beginning to set and still no name. 

Finally, when Kakashi was about to give up, he felt a tingling sensation on his side. He pulled up his shirt to see a name. It took some maneuvering, but he was finally able to read it. 

Iruka Umino. 

Who the hell was Iruka Umino?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
